Hospital Visit
by AuthorSquared
Summary: When Murdock gets shot, it's up to the gang to get him to the hospital. Features some B.A./Murdock and Face/Murdock. Slash!


I tried to ignore the gasps of air and the groans as he breathed out. "It'll be okay Murdock, it'll be okay…" I muttered more for myself than him. The bullet that went through his arm was only getting worse, and we still weren't at the hospital yet.

I held him closer as B.A. sped up getting many honks and shouts, but that was the least of our worries. Hannibal nervously patted down his hair and took another lungful of his cigar. It _did_ go as planned – we got uncuffed and managed to get out of the truck but only partially.

Then Murdock went back for Billy.

I guess that was expected of him, but it was bad. He was able to dodge all of the bullets before grabbing the 'leash' and running back towards the emergency exit.

Then B.A. had to choose that time to slow down, so Murdock hesitated, which caused the bullet to graze his side, before another punctured his shoulder.

We still weren't there yet.

"He'll be fine son" Hannibal said, breaking the strained silence. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or B.A. but I glared at him anyway. It wasn't his fault – in fact if it was anyone's fault it would be mine, since it was _my _plan.

But I needed some to blame, someone to take the fault, and B.A. was still up front.

I sighed with relief as we _finally_ reached a hospital. It was barely 5 minutes, but the blood was dripping off of his sleeve, and we had nothing else to stop it. B.A. said nothing about his precious van, but I would feel bad for Murdock when he woke up.

"_If he wakes up"_ I thought running to the outer door ignoring the people and receptionists. "Get him to a doctor!" I said to the stunned nurse, taking more gasps of air. "Well I need to know what happen-" she started before B.A. interrupted with a yell of "get him to a doctor, fool!"

So now I was in the waiting room, biting my fingernails and pacing in-between the chairs. B.A. was fingering his gold chains absentmindedly and Hannibal was patting his shoulder. I guess it was meant to be comforting, but he seemed to be putting a lot of force in it.

"It's my fault." B.A. said quietly, not looking up from his chains. "If I didn't slow down we'd be fine… Now Murdock's in the hospital… and the police are gonna get us at any time…"

I wanted to say something along the lines of _"No, it's not your fault!" _or _"He's going to be fine anyway B.A." _and at this point even _"Actually, yeah it is your fault"_ would be good.

All B.A. got back was silence.

Hannibal breathed out slowly, and a stiff smile took the place of his concerned look. I looked at where he was staring and my face broke into a smile. Hannibal shook B.A.'s shoulder and pointed to where Murdock was getting wheeled out.

He saw us and waved slightly, an overly-goofy smile taking up most of his face. "Hey guuuuuys" he said giggling slightly and his head lolled to the side. "He just needed a few stitches, but he is a little drugged. He'll be fine in a few days." A familiar face said, a twinkle in her eye as she looked at me.

I mentally searched for some idea and I smirked. "Hello Maria!" I said as she winked before walking away. "Put it on my tab!" I yelled over to her and she waved slightly, but we were already leaving.

B.A. picked him up bridal-style as we rushed to the van. After we laid him in the back B.A. hesitated. "You drive Hannibal. I don't feel so good." He muttered looking at Murdock pretend to fly a plane.

Hannibal smirked, a knowing look on his face as he walked to the front, motioning me to sit up there with him. And so we made our way towards a new hideout and I looked to the back of the van, only to see B.A. talking quietly to Murdock, as he giggled.

"I think B.A. has a crush" I said in the corner of my mouth. Hannibal nodded and took a sharp turn only to get a yell from B.A. to be more careful.

I don't think B.A. would be much competition.

_**A.N. Hi! Sorry if they're OOC, this is my first time writing them as a story. I always liked a Face/Murdock/B.A. love triangle. Read and review please, constructive criticism appreciated!**_


End file.
